Le Crayon
by sabiii15
Summary: Une autre O.S :  Avec d'autres personnages cette fois-ci...


Prénom: Luna

Nom : Lovegood

Bon, jusqu'ici, ça va.

Votre courriel :

Un courriel? C'est quoi?

-Hermione! C'est quoi un courriel?

-Luna, tu n'as pas écouté quand je t'aie expliqué ce qu'étais une adresse courriel?

Luna ne l'écoutais déjà plus, le regard perdu dans les nuages, ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs flottant au gré du vent.

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'initier aux réseaux sociaux moldus?

-Parce que.

-''Parce que'' n'est pas une raison valable.

Hermione parut septique devant une telle affirmation.

-Tu as raison, en fait, je ne sais vraiment pas, admit-elle.

Hermione ne désirais tout simplement pas lui avouer que c'était pour passer le temps qu'elle était avec elle. Après à peine un mois de vacances, elle avait déjà terminé les livres d'école pour sa 7ième année à Poudlard. Hermione s'empara de son ordinateur portable que Luna tenait entre ses mains & rempli elle-même les champs restant.

Votre courriel : .com

Saisissez à nouveau votre courriel : .com

Nouveau mot de passe : londubatnevil

Les joues de la blondes rosirent, une question se peignit sur son visage. Hermione fit un sourire en coin. He oui, c'était SI évident que cela. Juste à son visage, Luna eu sa réponse.

Sexe :

Lorsque Luna vit cette partie du formulaire, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Heureusement, elle comprit rapidement qu'on ne faisait pas référence à sa vie sexuelle. Inexistante, d'ailleurs.

Sexe : Femme

Anniversaire : 15/10/94

INSCRIPTION.

-Voilà! Tu es maintenant inscrite sur Face Book.

-C'est quoi, face de bouc?

Hermione soupira, profondément. Voilà à peu près à quoi ressembla son été en compagnie de Luna, une nouvelle meilleure amie. Car, veut, ne veut pas, on créer des amitiés à travers le temps passé ensemble. À la fin de l'été, les filles se connaissaient comme des sœurs, à force de toujours dormir l'une chez l'autre et de placoter. Luna, elle, connaissait presque tout des réseaux sociaux comme Twitter, Face Book, My Space, Skyrock, Hotmail, Yahoo! etc. D'ailleurs, elle avait investit dans un ordinateur portable et demeurait toujours assise devant. Quand son père la voyait, il se posait beaucoup de questions, mais il croyait que c'était déjà mieux que de passé son été à l'intérieur, en train de regarder dehors, perdue dans ses pensées.

PLUS TARD DANS L'ANNÉE…

Luna était dans la Grande Salle, vide à cette heure. On entendait les rapides cliquetis que les touches du clavier effectuaient. Présentement, elle chattait avec quelqu'un avec qui elle avait quelques affinités, ni plus ni moins. Ça passait le temps. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta.

Elle avait terriblement envie de le tenir entre ses doigts. De sentir le froid métallique se propager, puis de réchauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait. Chaque fois que Luna manquait d'inspiration, chaque fois que sa main arrêtait son chemin subitement, elle en observait attentivement la monture. Il était noir, ici et là, on apercevait un éclat argenté. Rien de bien spécial, sinon qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que les autres crayons. Un crayon d'apparence banale, une usine de fabrication ayant fait faillite depuis des décennies, des couleurs, des motifs tout aussi banaux. Mais son histoire, elle, était loin de l'être. Ce crayon avait appartenu à toutes ses grands-mères de sa lignée maternelle. Toutes, sans exception, étaient décédées de la même manière : épuisement total des forces.

''Il doit toujours rester dans la famille'' avait-elle chuchoté à son oreille en mourant.

Sa mère n'avait pas réussi à trouver le remède et elle était décédée en le cherchant. Luna ignorait pas mal de choses à propos de son crayon excepté le fait qu'il se transformait en baguette magique. Ainsi, elle l'avait toujours sur elle, à travers les années, il restait son plus fidèle compagnon. Le crayon, selon sa mère, portait chance. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré son père car la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait perdue, c'était son père qui lui avait rapporté.

Lorsque Luna plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière afin de satisfaire cette sensation de manque qui la démangeait, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Ça demeurait la pire des sensations, un vide immense l'envahit, aussitôt suivit de la panique. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer en respirant et en expirant.

-Que je suis bête, marmonna-t-elle.

Presque soulagée, elle plongea l'autre main dans son autre poche. Rien non plus. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes se mirent à coulés abondamment. Les ne cessait D'envoyer des pensée à ses ancêtres, tel que '' Je suis tellement désolée, si désolée de l'avoir perdue!'' Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle. Une tête rousse apparut.

-Hey! Luna! T'as reçu mon invitation Face Book? Lui lança Ron.

Elle essuya précipitamment ses joues, où il y avait encore des traces de larmes, puis elle s'efforça de coller un sourire sur son visage.

-Salut Ron.

Luna ne désirait vraiment pas qu'il la voit en de telles circonstances.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai perdu l'objet qui comptait le plus pour moi, je vais essayer de le trouver.

-Essayer? Juste essayer? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil. On ne t'a jamais dit que essayer était un synonyme d'échouer?

Un sourire en coin naquit sur leurs deux visages.

-Non, jamais.

-Alors, je vais t'aider. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main. À son contact, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ron affichait un immense sourire, mais si on observait attentivement ses oreilles, elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges…Ils se mirent en chemin, parlant de tout & de rien. Tout d'un coup, Ron eu un élancement, et s'accrocha rapidement à la table la plus proche.

-Ça va Ronald?

Il grimaça en entendant son nom complet.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je suis simplement fatigué.

-Tu peux aller te coucher immédiatement, si tu veux, je ne te forcerai pas à venir avec moi.

-Écoute Luna, je vais rester avec toi, c'est rien, je te dis, la convint-il.

Cependant, après avoir fait le tour des salles du Château où le crayon aurait puis se trouver, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le tableau du dortoir de Luna.

-Luna, commença Ron, tu sais, je crois que je sais où es ton crayon.

-Ah oui? S'enquit Luna.

Il l'embrasse précipitamment, gêné. Aux anges, elle le tira par le col de chemise et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ron fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le crayon.

-Je voulais passer du temps avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sauta dessus.


End file.
